prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Freja (AFL game)
Freja (pronounced FRAY-ah) known by her full name as Freja Bondevik (フレイヤ・ボンデヴィキ Fureiya Bondeviki) is a character in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (game) and its remake Story of World II: A Flowery Life (game). In A Flowery Life game, he is one of available bachelors to court. This fun-loving girl is fascinated by dancing and something colored red. Freja likes the spotlight and always practising to think of ballerina and view her audience. She is a big fan of the color red, obviously, and likes anyone who can appreciate that passionate color. Freja acts nervous yet enthusiastic. Despite her size, Freja is quick to defend her parents. She helps her parents run the family business, often being shy to speak her mind. Because she is quite nervous to talk, Freja may come off as sensitive, but she means well. Freja loves the color red and has a keen sense of dancing ballerina. Her childhood friend Matthias will be the male player's rival for her affection. Both Matthias and Freja look-alike color and appearance, as well as having a soft face. She also good friends with the other Nordic 5 friends, but has a rivalry with Lillian from Germania 07. As you befriend both Freja and Lillian to 1 Symbol, their Another Happy Cooking will appear as one of your TV game programmes. 'Schedule' Before she is married, Freja lives at Red Star Training Hall with her parents, where she practises ballet. She rarely ventures out from home, but only takes a 3-hour walk around Baumgarten. On Thursdays, her day off, she can be found inside Mall of Bayern, as the mentioned place is open everyday without any day-off. If the player marries Freja, she will move to the player's house. She will continue to practise dance at Red Star Training Hall. On Thursdays, she will go to the Mansion - if not, she can be seen walking around Engelstein Fields. If Freja marries Matthias, she will move her belongings to Matthias' House. However, she still visiting her family at the Training Hall in Baumgarten Shopping District, and will walk longer around there. On evenings, she is seen at the bar until 10pm. On Thursdays, her day-off, she can be seen walking around Primavera Lake District or enjoying her lunch at Nya Nya Café on Engelstein Fields. If the weather is bad Freja stays inside at all no matter she is single or married. 'Single' 'After Marriage with the Player' 'After Marriage with Matthias' 'Gift Preferences' 'Symbol Events' 1-Symbol Event *Donau Apartment *12:00 to 16:00 *Monday or Thursday *Sunny weather *Freja has 10,000 SP or more *Yona has 5000 SP (0.5 Edelweiss) or more Yona is glad that you've arrived just in time; Freja is about to start a ballet show! Player and the other customers watch her show and afterward, one of the customers gives her a Red Flower Bouquet as thanks for the great performance. After everyone leaves, Freja notices that you were there watching her show too. She wasn't expecting such a large audience and she admits that she might have over-done it. Now her throat is dry. You offer to buy her a treat at the apartment. Freja cannot decide what to select. What do you like? Choice 1: Apple Pie (+2000 HP) Freja likes Apple Pie too! She asks if you like to cook, and hints that if you happen to make Chocolate Pudding, she'd like to eat it. Choice 2: Mushroom Soup (-1000 HP) You picked the one thing she hates! Well, she has business to attend to and gets ready to leave. Freja apologises and says it would be good to get together again another time. Before she leaves, Freja reminds you that Chocolate Pudding makes her happy. 2-Symbol Event *Red Star Training Hall (Training Room) *20:00 to 23:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Freja has 20,000 SP or more *The player has a Chocolate Pudding in their backpack *You already seen Freja's 1-Symbol Event Walk into the training room at Red Star Training Hall and you can see her dancing ballet. She asks you what's up. Choice 1: Here's Chocolate Pudding. (+2000 HP) Freja is very happy and wants to eat the Chocolate Pudding together with you. The pudding is delicious and she complements the player on their cooking ability. It will help her think about a new dance. She asks if you are interested in dancing, as she is in need of your help. Freja takes player to the mine, where she is looking for an unusual treasure to decorate her room. Freja wants you to help her find a rare gem for her. The player agrees and set to work. The player retrieves a Pink Diamond for her, but Freja does not feel that it is rare enough. Silver Ore also rejected by the ballerina. The player has not given up though, so Freja requests that you bring her an appropriate item before her next dancing show. A Ruby should be fine, she thinks. Choice 2: Nothing. (-2000 HP) Freja apologises, but she's busy researching the necessary steps for a new dancing show. She can't show the player because it's a secret! Freja tells the player that she needs a Ruby and she's worried that she can't find one. Maybe you offer to search for a Ruby sometime. (Either choosing both answers, the day will end and you will wake up next morning.) 3-Symbol Event *Red Star Training Hall (Training Room) *20:00 to 23:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Freja has 30,000 SP or more *The player has a Ruby in his backpack *You already seen Freja's 2-Symbol Event and gave her a Red Rose Freja is glad that you are here. She is decorating a show and could use some help. You help her with the preparations, and Freja thanks the player for their hard work. What did you stop by for anyway? Choice 1: Give her a Ruby. (+3000 HP) You really found one! Freja thanks you and expects that everyone will be amazed with her dance. Having you as her boyfriend really makes Freja happy. After the player leaves, they notice that there's something left in one's pocket. It is one of the tools Freja decorates for stage! The player goes back inside to return it, but she does not realise the player has returned. Freja is chuckling to herself; she is pleased that you found what she requested. You really a great suiker! Frjea asks what she can request of you next... Coral? Emerald? Ah, a Ruby! The player turns around and leaves, becomes depressed, before she notices you overheard her. Choice 2: Don't give her a Ruby. (-2000 HP) Nothing special? Freja is a little sad. She apologises, but she has a lot of other things to do and wants you to head home for the day. After the player leaves, they notice that there's something left in one's pocket. It is one of the tools Freja decorates for stage! The player goes back inside to return it, but she does not realise the player has returned. Freja is grumbling to herself; you are always so useless! She cannot believe you did not bring her a Ruby. Not even her adorable attempts at begging worked. Freja is going to have to find something even more awesome for her suiker to bring her. Next time, Freja will ask for a Ruby. The player turn arounds and leaves, broken-hearted, before she notices you overheard her. (Either choosing both answers, the day will end and you will wake up next morning.) 4-Symbol Event *Primrose auditorium *12:00 to 16:00 *Thursday *Sunny weather *Freja has 40,000 HP or more Freja is glad that you have arrived to watch her performance. It is going to be great! She notices your hesitation and asks you what is wrong. Choice 1: Give her a Ruby once again. Freja is very happy that you brought her a Ruby. It soon become obvious to her that you had overheard what she had said. So it seems that you've discovered her true nature! Young men like to be talked down to and she feels it is not bad to trick you. Are you going to tell everyone in the state? She says you tell her that you love her, and she knows you wouldn't tell. What do you intend to do? *'Choice A:' What love you could accept? (+5000 HP) Freja thinks to herself and wants to discuss this after her show. Later on, Freja admits she was wrong but she does not want to return the Ruby. She asks if you truly love her, and you do, and she scolds you for being so easily duped. Freja changes the topic, tells you that she is hungry, and demands that the player makes her some sweets (which the player does). *'Choice B:' Return what I gave you! (-4000 HP) Well, she will give it back and not talk about this anymore. Freja tells you that she is sorry, in the most insincere way, but she has a show to begin. She turns her back to the player and one leaves. After the player exits, Freja is annoyed that one actually left! Maybe she should of lashed out at the player more. She begins to regret her actions though. Choice 2: Don't give her a Ruby once again. (-2000 HP) Freja explains that it is not time for her show to start and requests that you leave the school for a little while. Date Event *When you wake up in the morning *Any day (Must be sunny) *Freja has 45,000 SP or more *You already seen all of Freja's symbol events *You are going steady with Freja Instead of regular dialogue, a scene will play if Freja wants to go on a date with the player. If the player is free, Freja asks to have a picnic with them. If the player accepts, one will need to meet Freja on Privaria mountain fields at 16:00 and do not be late! Freja will meet the player at mountain fields, and the two of us will have a picnic. She asks if the player likes apples, and answering with "I love them!" will make Freja happy. It will get late as we talk. She thanks the player for the relaxing time, and goes home. Standing Freja up for the date or rejecting her request will result in losing symbol points. 'Marriage and Children' To marry Freja, the Player must have 6 FS (60,000 HP) with a her, buy the Flower Jewel from Accessory Store inside Mall of Bayern, Level 2 House or bigger with double bed, and be in Year 2 or later. The wedding will take place at the gym inside Primrose Private Academy one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Minister Lindemann will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back into house. The children you get from marrying Freja act shy and nervous but passionate. They will have red hair, red eyes, and light skin. The boy child has short hair while the girl child has straight hair in pigtails. Her children looks are the same as Matthias. 'Romance Events' NOTE: If the Player raise their symbol level up too much with any of the marriage candidates in opposite gender, the player will NOT be able to see events between these romance couples. Example: A player try to see the Second Romance Event between Matthias and Freja, but they have Freja at 60,000 DP (6 FS). Freja likes the player more than Matthias therefore the player will not be able to see that event. 1-Romance Event *Walk from Engelstein Fields to Baumgarten *12:00 to 13:00 *Tuesday *Sunny weather *Matthias (Boy Player) or Freja (Girl Player) has 10,000 SP (1 Symbol) Matthias and Freja are standing near the Training Hall. He asks her if she use to like him in the past. Lumina denies it but Matthias (in his arrogant way) smiles and believes it to be true. Even as she continue to deny it, Matthais laughs and tells her it's a secret between the two of them. 2-Romance Event *Mall of Bayern *11:00 to 14:00 *Saturday *Sunny weather *Matthias (Boy Player) or Freja (Girl Player) has 20,000 SP (2 Symbols) Matthias compliments Freja on how sweet she is, but she tells him he still not going to get anywhere. Matthias laughs and meant that she was childish in a cute way. Even though Freja is now angry at him she still so sweet! 3-Romance Event *Primavera Lake District *11:00 to 13:00 *Tuesday *Sunny weather *Matthias (Boy Player) or Freja (Girl Player) has 30,000 SP (3 Symbols) Matthias and Freja are by the lake at Primavera Lake District, where Matthias tells her that there use to be a Queen in the pond. She still not believe him about liking him in the past. Doesn't she remember when she was the Goddess and Matthias was her subordinate?! She mildly remembers someone falling into the pond, so Matthias tells her the story of when she slipped and fell into the water. She did not come back up so he jumped in to help her. Freja thanks him for helping her out that day. 4-Romance Event *Matthias' House *8:00 to 9:30 *Any day *Sunny weather *Matthias (Boy Player) or Freja (Girl Player) has 40,000 SP (4 Symbols) When Freja goes to visit Matthias, she finds a Ring that is fallen out of his pocket. She refuses to give it back to Matthias and teases him about it. Matthias chases after her to get the feather back, but becomes frustrated and calls Freja childish. She becomes upset, but Matthias quickly confesses that the Ring was for her. He does not want to see her cry, and wants to be with her. When Freja realises Matthias is being serious, she accepts his proposal. 'Romance Marriage' One week after 4-Romance Event, Matthias and Freja will have their wedding ceremony. The Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Matthias and Freja asking if the Player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Primrose Private Academy school gym to see Matthias and Freja's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Child Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, enter Matthias' House in Primavera Lake District and go inside his room on the southwest side door. When the player enters Matthias' bedroom, it will immediately looks like Freja feels ill. Matthias and Freja as well as the player will be automatically transported to Rio General Clinic. Diego will help deliver their child, and asks that the player wait outside. Finally they have a healthy baby girl named Leonore. Leonore will be appear in game after Matthias and Freja got married. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life characters Category:Females Category:Bachelorettes Category:Game-only characters